The Silent Sniper (CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
by LeNinja365
Summary: Recon was one of the deadliest soldiers to ever be on the battlefield. Abused as a little boy and his voice gone, he was trained to become a deadly silent hunter. As he is thrown into the world of Reminant, he will face many dangers, laughs, and betrayals...
1. Chapter 1 (Fixed)

**(A/N) Hello my fellow crafters! Welcome to my first fanfic. So pls go easy on me ;_;.**

 **ANYWHO! If you spot any grammatical errors that would be really helpful if you leave it in the comments. So yeah, enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

A camouflaged barrel was sticking out through the bushes. Behind it, was a shining scope due to the sun light rays bouncing off. A young man, with his face smeared in camouflage paint, wearing a fisherman hat, and a wrapped scarf around his mouth, held a firm grip on his sniper, the M98B. This man had only one name that he only remembers, Recon. Recon set his crosshairs on an advancing Russian soldier heading to Objective C, held by his American Allies. He took a deep breath and steadied his heart beat. Carefully aiming the rifles crosshairs at his first victim, he began to apply pressure on the trigger, waiting for the right moment to take the shot. Seconds passed and his vision began to get blurry.

 _'_ _Just_ _hold it in for a few more seconds..'_ He strained as his face began to turn red.

The Russian solder then snuck his hand over the American soldiers mouth and bright down the knife. The soldiers efforts trying to fight out if the Russians death grip was hopeless. He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Recon pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down as the high caliber round bursted out of the barrel, bolting towards the assailant. The gruesome sound of metal penetrating the flesh and bone was heard in the soldiers ears. He opened his eyes and saw the Russian solder with a red mark on the side of his helmet. He dropped the knife and fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Blood began to pour out of the hole as it began to pool around the enemy's soldiers head. The American solder looked to were the gunfire was heard from and saw the gleaming light of a snipers scope. He turned around to gain his composure and saw an entire infantry and tank battalion advancing towards the allied objectives. He activated his com and yelled.

All hell broke loose.

The sounds of gunfire and explosions ensued as the two nations clashed with one another to take control of the Caspian Border. Recon loaded another round into the chamber and ran to find another sniping position. Bullets whizzed by his head as he ran for dear life. He slung the sniper over his shoulder and grabbed his M1911 pistol switching the safety off. He looked to his left and saw two enemy's fire behind a rock. Recon then grabbed his M67 grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it behind the rock. Screams of panic and fright were heard, but were cut of as the grenade detonated. Recon continued his dash towards his safe haven, but was cut off by a loud snap right in front of him. He skidded and fell to the floor. Looking up to the tower, he saw a gleaming light aimed directly at him.

 _'Fuck_ _me...'_ He groaned in annoyance.

Recon then dove behind small boulder and placed his back against it. He waited a couple of seconds for the firing to cease. It did, which gave him the opportunity to look over the boulder. He saw that the Russians have taken Objective C and have kept a line of defense, preventing any American solders to charge in. Looking up to the tower again, he saw 3 snipers on each platform. Two aiming at any advancing solider, and one aiming at him. Recon was pinned down behind rock while his allies were getting mowed down. He needed to come up with a plan, and fast. He peeked out and saw smoke rising from a destroyed bunker on Objective C.

 _'Hmmmm.'_

During one of his patrols he heard rumors about a giant propane tank directly under the tower, which had enough fire power to bring the entire tower down when activated. Recon smirked under his scarf. Sure it was a suicidal plan, but it was going to be a major key into taking out the snipers and most of the infantry guarding C. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_

Recon jumped out from behind the pilar and began to make a mad dash towards Objective C. The sniper on the tower began to fire at Recon, but he was too quick for him to make a kill shot. Two enemy soldiers then began to open fire on Recon. A bullet grazed his shoulder leaving a deep cut, but Recon kept on pushing forward. He grabbed his pistol and fired two shots at their heads, killing them instantly. Recon made a sharp left and vaulted inside the bunker. He saw the light flashing red and the timer was paused at 10 seconds. He pressed the enter button on the computer hooked up to the tank. The timer began to finish its countdown. The pipes began to burst as red bulges the began to form on the tank; alarms blaring off as the tank reached critical levels of pressure. Recon took a step back and yanked his dog tag off and placed it on top of the computer as it reached 5 seconds. He heard shouting and saw a Russian heavy open fire. The young soldier began to run down the hall as the shots were getting more accurate.

 _3 seconds_

He made a sharp right. Recon then saw a pool of water and a sewage drain and dashed towards it.

 _2 seconds_

He squinted his eyes and dove in head first and began to swim down the drain.

 _1 second_

Recon felt a tremendous shockwave and opens his eyes. A wall of fire was closing in on him. Recon closed his eyes and entered darkness.

 _Meanwhile in Remnant_

The Emerald Forest was silent and still. The forces of Grimm hiding in the shadows, their crimson eyes glowing striking pure terror into the hearts of any creature on Remnant. A lake in edge of the forest began to glow. Steam rose as the temperature began to increase rapidly. All of a sudden a large ball of fire exploded from the river sending a massive shockwave through the entire city of Vale. The cities residents began to awake as the shockwave disrupted their sleep. Including the students of Beacon Academy.

Profesor Ozpin seemed completely unfazed by the shockwave, rather he was mostly focused on the Aura disturbance that kept him fascinated. He summoned a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch.

 _"Yes Professor?"_

"Glynda, can you call team RWBY and tell them to report to my office immediately?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda nodded and the hologram was dismissed. Back at the forest, a single hat was floating in the middle of the lake.


	2. Chapter 2 (Fixed)

_Dream world_

The building shook as the alarms blared off. The super structure was tilting as the four pillars that gave it support were destroyed. Recon and his fellow squad mates were in the middle of a fire fight when this happened, he himself scoring a couple of kills with his felt the tremendous tremors of the building, signaling that it was time to go. All four men began to run towards the edge of the building preparing to jump while gun fire was heard behind them. The elevator door was pried open as an enemy soldier ran strait towards Recon brining his knife down. He caught it right before it impacted his chest. Recon then redirected the knife towards the enemy's abdomen. Gripping the enemy's dog tags, he yanked them off around his neck and shoved the dying man down. Before Recon was about to continue dashing, he felt a hand grab his foot. Recon looked down and saw the dying soldier struggling to stand back up hand The sniper looked down once again, and his eyes widened in shock.

It was his mother.

Her body bloodied and battered, a large gash across her stomach. Recon fell to his knees, holding her dying mothers hand as tears began to form on his eyes. She gave him a weak smile as her hand was holding his cheek softly. All of a sudden, a powerful hand grabbed Recon by his collar pulling him away from his mother. "Hey there kiddo!" The unknown man greeted gleefully as he slammed Recon do the floor. Looking up, he saw the man he wished to kill from the very beginning.

His father.

The world around him went dark as reality began awakening the young man.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Beacon_

Team RWBY knew that they were called into Ozpins office because of the explosion in the Emerald Forest. The shockwave of the blast actually caused Jaune to scream like a girl, awakening the entire hallway. Entering the elevator, were still wondering, what caused the explosion? After a 15 second ride up, the elevator doors opened revealing Ozpin who was observing at four cameras that had a replay of the lake after the explosion.

"You called, Ozpin?" Yang asked.

"Yes, and this is very important." He answered still looking at the cameras. All four cameras were recording a live feed of the lake. The first facing the edge, the second facing the middle, the third facing the left side, and the fourth facing the right. "I've been looking at these cameras for the past 10 minutes after the explosion, and I haven't received any activity."

The four team members look at Ozpin curiously, they've never seen him this...obsessed. It's quite rare to see Professor Ozpin like this. Ruby decided to break the silence.

"Soo, what is it that you are looking for, Professor?" Ozpin answered to the young girl instantly. "Something not of this world." The live feed began to receive movement, activating a alarm.

Ozpin and RWBY looked directly at the second camera and saw something swim to the surface gave an unimpressed look.

"It must be some fish." She scoffed. Ozpin looked at Weiss for a brief moment.

"Look closer." Ozpin zoomed the camera in as the image began to be seen more clear. It showed a humanoid head wearing a fisherman hat. Every ones eyes widened in shock, save for Ozpin, in both awe and confusion. "What...is that?" Blake managed to ask. Ozpin simply continued to look at the camera feed.

* * *

 _The Emerald Forest_

Things can't get any better for him. Waking up in the middle of a lake in an unknown forest, IN THE DARK. Yeah, so far everything's going just find for him. Recon began to swim towards the edge of the lake quickly. He honestly thought he was in limbo for the first few seconds after his 'death', but that day decided to give him a nice warm welcome to hell. Thankfully, he wasn't. Finally, Recon dragged himself out of water and fell on his stomach, coughing up water and trying to get his breath under control. He turned himself to his back and faced the starry night sky with a broken moon.

 _'Can this night get any worse..'_ He thought in frustration.

The bushes began to rustle alarming Recon, bringing him up to a crouching position gripping the gun on his hostler. Two crimson eyes emerged from the bush, staring at Recon with an deathly look. A large wolf like creature emerged from the bushes, it's fanged face guarded by a bone mask with red markings, large spikes protruding from its arms and hind legs, and large claws that can slice anything like butter. Fear gripped Recons heart, his mind was at a stand still, too scared to move or to even draw his weapons out. The evil monster howled as it got into a lunging position.

 _'Me and my big mouth..'_

The creature charged at Recon and swiped its massive claw. He mentally slapped himself and dove out of the way, causing the creature to miss. It snarled at him and began to charge, determined to end his humans life. Recon pulled out his M1911 and fired three shots, all three bullets bounced off its head like they were nothing more than pebbles. The beast finally caught up to him and brought its claw down, but Recon jumped out of the way.

The beast roared and swung a powerful back hand, striking him. The young man was thrown 5 feet away from the beast, leaving a trail as he landed hard on the grass. Grabbing a tree branch, he managed to pull himself up with a grunt while holding his side. He looked at where the he entered the clearing and heard the beast coming his way. Recons pained look turned into a stone hard glare, he yanked the sniper off his back and gripped it.

 _'Alright, you wanna play like that? Fine. No more Mr. Nice Guy...'_

* * *

 _Beacon_

Everyone in the room was shocked, except for Professor Ozpin who had a strait face. A male human wearing strange clothing and wielding weapons that were never seen before fought a Beowolf, and it looks like that he isn't going to survive much longer. The camera feed showed the Beowolf striking the human, launching him off camera. The beast howled and ran off camera, finally ending the feed.

Ozpin looked at Ruby and she already knew what he was thinking. She nodded to her teammates, signaling it was time to go to the forest to save the human. Team RWBY ran out of Ozpins office, and headed straight to the Bullhead, waiting for them. Ozpin activated a camera showing the clearing where the human was.

* * *

 _The Emerald Forest._

The Beowolf bursted through the bushes and stopped in the middle of the clearing. It looked around and didn't see any sign of the human, so it decided to locate him with his scent. The beast raised its nose up sad began to find the humans scent, but it received nothing. It tried again, nothing. The Beowolf growled because it knew that the human was close by, but where is he. Finally, it picked up its scent behind that bush, and to make things better, it saw a dark figure of the human.

The beast howled and charged at the human to end its life. It jumped, swinging its massive claws at the human, but when it made contact with the figure it simply fell apart. The Beowolf looked down and saw nothing more than a pile of sticks and leaves, and it's hat. It heard a whistle and turned around, seeing the human aiming its rifle with one hand and holding a camera with another.

 _'Smile for the birdie~.'_

*CRACK*

The Beowolf's head jerked back as the high caliber round penetrated its armor and skull, leaving a satisfying hole in its head. Recon smirked as his creative trap worked. He took the photo out of the camera and looked at it. The photo showed the bullet penetrating the beasts skull as its eyes widened in realization.

' _This one is going in the photo album.'_ He chuckled to himself.

There was a low hum that filled Recons ears. He quickly grabbed his hat and climbed up a tree quickly to get a birds eye view to see what was coming towards him. Once on top, he looked and saw a VTOL aircraft coming his way, but it didn't seem to have any of the two enemy countries flags on them.

 _'It's not Russian, nor Chinese,'_ he grabbed his SOFLAM and activated it, _'but what is it.'_ He then realized something.

' _What a sec, I was holding my sniper in one hand and the camera in the other, and the snipers recoil is strong. So, why didn't I feel my arm hu-'_ His thought was answered by a large amount of pain on his arm and shoulder joint.

 _'There it is..'_ Shaking it off, he continued to scan the VTOL aircraft. There were 6 heat signatures, two of them the pilots of the aircraft, and the other four were...girls?

The Bullhead landed 1 mile away from the clearing that the battle ensued between the human alien and Beowolf. The doors slid open revealing the Grimm infested forest. "Alright, let's head to the clearing and find that person!" Ruby shouted.

Blake, Weiss, and Yang nodded giving a grunt. Ruby unfolded Crecent Rose into sky the mode and activated her semblance, leaving a trail of rose pedals behind. Weiss summoned a glyph platform with Myrtenaster, stepping on it she was launched into the air. Yang activated her twin gauntlets Ember Celica. She fired downwards launching her up into the air. Blake ran to a tree and jumped on it with ease, she began to leap from tree to tree with Gambol Shroud in hand.

Ruby was pretty excited to meet this alien human. So many questions to ask him about his kind, what planet he came from, how he got here, why he's wearing that strange clothing with that fisherman hat, and if she can hold his weapons. All four arrived in sync with their weapons out, ready to attack the Beowolf. They were only meet by an empty clearing.

"That's odd, where are they?" Yang asked. It was obvious that they were here since there was a dirt trail that ended at the trees.

"Hmmm, let's look around here. Maybe they left a trail to somewhere else in the forest." Ruby said. Blake decided that she was going to search the outside the clearing while Weiss, Yang, and Ruby search inside.

So far, they didn't found any clues about where the human or Beowolf are, until Yang stepped on something hard. She looked down to what she stepped on, it was a bullet casing.

"Hey Ruby! I think you want to take look at this!" She called out. Ruby came running along with Weiss.

"Look at this." She gave the bullet casing to Ruby and analyzed it. After a few seconds on analyzing, she figured it out what it was.

"It's a high caliber sniper shell, and a strange one too." She explained. "But how did it get here in the first place?" Asked Yang. Weiss looked up and widened her eyes.

"I think I found out how that shell got here in the first place, Yang." She pointed at the corpse.

Both Yang and Ruby looked at where she was pointing to. There was the Beowolf that attacked the human, laying dead on the floor with a pebble sized bullet hole right between its eyes.

"It must've been that alien." Weiss declared. Both Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement with the heiress. Ruby then wondered out loud, "But where is he now?"

*SNAP*

*THUD*

"Hey Ruby, I think I found him." Answered Blake. The three girls looked behind them and saw Blake standing over the human, with his hat floating down and landing on her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well then, so far Recons night has been eventful. Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 3! :D**

* * *

 _'I think I'm loosing brain cells..'_

So far Recons trip back to this 'Beacon Academy' with Team RWBY was, pleasant. The young silver eyed girl was asking him questions non stop the during the trip back to the school. Each question ranged from where he was from, why he's wearing that hat all the time, and if she can hold his weapons. Recon looked out the window with his arms crossed, trying to ignore every question that he was assaulted with.

"Where are you from?"

"..."

"What does the flag mean on your uniform?"

"..."

"What kind of rounds does your sniper fire?"

"..."

"Why do you wear that hat and scarf all the time. It's not even cold."

 _'For the love of God..'_

"Can I hold your sniper?"

 _'If she asks one more question...'_

"Oooh, what does this this button do?"

Recon quickly turned his head and saw her holding his C4 detonator. He snatched it from her, giving an annoyed look. Next thing he wants is to be blown into space with his legs obliterated.

"Awwww," She whined, "I wanted to see what it does." Recon looked back out the window, placing the detonator back in his pouch. Without warning, a fragment of the nightmare he had flashed before his eyes, giving him a migraine. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to fight off the pain.

That dream, why was that day haunting him again. He promised himself that he will forget it for good, that he won't end up like that person his 'father' wanted him to be.

He sighed and slid down the wall, pulling the hat over his eyes as he began to fall asleep. Little did he know, a certain yellow eyed girl looked up from her book and gave him a concerned look.

* * *

 _Beacon_

 _"Hello? Hellooooo?"_

 _"Maybe we should slap him awake?"_

 _"Yes Yang, we should slap awake an unknown alien from another planet that could possibly obliterate us on the spot."_

 _"So, is that a yes?"_

 _"OF COURSE NOT YOU DOLT!"_

 _"Shhh, he's waking up."_

Recon groaned as he lifted his hat up, only to see two big silver eyes staring at him.

"Hi!"

 _'Jesus Christ!'_

Recon took a big intake of air as he nearly wet his pants. His eyes widened at how close Ruby was nearly was from his face. She backed away and shouted with a smile, "We're here!" Recon quickly re gained his composure, and stood up with his gear. He walked out the exit, and was welcomed by an impressive sight.

There was Beacon Academy, a massive school that taught the future hunters and huntresses of Remnant, it also reminded him of a medieval castle. Recon whistled, he was impressed. Yang smirked as she walked up to him.

"Looks cool right?" Recon looked at her and gave the _'No shit Sherlock'_ face. She chuckled and continued walking. 'He seems alright, even for an alien.' Yang thought to her self.

"Y'know I didn't hear you speak once, let alone introduce yourself." She told him. Recon simply took off his hat and smaked it at Yangs face; some of the sweat getting her.

"Aww sick!" She yelled in disgust, wiping her face trying to get rid of the sweat. She yelled, "What was that for?!" He pointed to the back of his hat.

 _'Read the name tag numbnuts.'_

Yang squinted, trying to get a better look at the words imprinted on his hat. "R-Recon?" She turned to him. He smiled giving a thumbs up. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Recon!" She patted his back hard, almost causing him to quickly regained his footing and just stared at her with a dead panned face.

"Hehe, whoops?" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Recon snatched the hat from her hands and placed it back on his head. "Well, my name is Yang Xao Long! The one sneaking up behind you trying to take your weapon is my little sister, Ruby Rose."

Hearing this, Recon looked behind him and saw Ruby about to grab his pistol. He slapped her hand softly, earning a defeated look from Ruby.

"Hehe, anyways Snow Angel here is Weiss Schnee," Recon chuckled when he heard this, causing Weiss to glare at both Yang and Recon, "Finally, the one wearing the black bow is Blake Belladonna."

Blake didn't even take her eyes off the book. Team RWBY entered the academy with Recon trailing behind them. He looked around, admiring the inside. "I'll take him to the headmasters office," Ruby told them,"See you guys later!" Ruby waved goodbye while Recon did a small salute, they were off of the headmasters office.

In the elevator, both Ruby or Recon didn't say a word, causing the air around Ruby to feel awkward. She kept on glancing at the soldiers weapons, tempted to grab one of them, they looked so cool. "Soo, Recon right?" She said breaking the silence. He continued looking at the elevator doors without even acknowledging her. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Recon continued to stare at the doors. "Can you tell me why?" He squeezed his eyes shut after she asked that question. Ruby got nervous, thinking that she brought up a bad memory from his past, which she did.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-!" Her apology was cut off when Recon stuck a hand up, showing that it's okay. Ruby sighed, realizing that she may have started off the wrong foot between her friendship with Recon. He looked down at her, and felt bad for responding in a rude way.

Recon hated seeing a young girl who has a bright spirit look sad, but he smirked as a little something popped in his head. The elevator slowed to a halt, signaling that the ride up was over. The doors opened, revealing a big office with single desk at the end. Recon looked up and saw the gears of the clock working.

"Ah, there you are, Ruby."

Recon looked at the desk and saw a middle aged man with grey hair, wearing a black suit with shaded glasses. "And I see you brought a guest." He looked at Recon.

Recon walked up to the desk and shook the mans hand. "I am Professor Ozpin, head master of Beacon Academy," He introduced, "And you must be Recon." Recon nodded his head slowly. _'How the fuck does he know my name?'_ Ozpin turned back to Ruby. "You may go back to your dorm now, Ruby." She nodded in response, and walked back to the elevator.

"Psst."

Ruby looked back and saw an object flying towards her. She caught it with both her hands and saw that it was Recons M1911 with a sticky note attached. It read, _"The weapons empty, have fun playing with it, BUT DON'T TINKER WITH IT!"_

Ruby looked up with a smile big smile and ran to Recon, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you soo much!" He looked down with a smirk on his face and ruffled her hair up. She ran back to the elevator, laughing like a mad scientist and yelled, "ITS FINALLY MINE!" The elevator doors closed cutting off her mad laughter off.

"That was very kind of you, Mr. Recon." He turned back and saw Ozpin. "Knowing Ruby, she will stop at nothing to get her hands on any weapon she's never seen before." Ozpin chuckled along with Recon. "Have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of the desk, which Recon gladly accepted.

"So, Mr. Recon," Ozpin sat on the chair in front him, putting his hands together, "Tell me a little about your self." Recon just sat there silently, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You have a speech problem?" Ozpin asked with an eyebrow raised. Recon nodded in response. "Hmmmm." Ozpin pressed a button under his desk activating a keyboard on Recons side. "There, we can communicate with each other like this." Ozpin explained. Recon nodded and place his hands on the keyboard.

"Now, who are you and what planet do you come from?" Ozpin asked. Recon began typing, _"My name is Recon. I am part of the of the United States Marine Corps in the ongoing war of 2020. I come from Earth, a planet similar to yours."_ Ozpin nodded. He was very interested in this mans kind, and they are currently having an ongoing war.

"What is this War of 2020?" Recon stared at the keyboard for a few seconds, then continued typing, _"The War of 2020 is an ongoing war between three superpower countries: The United States, Russia, and China. It started six years after the War of 2014."_ Ozpin took a sip from his mug. His world must be plagued with evil. An evil far more sinister than the forces of Grimm.

"Finally, why did you join the Marine Corps?" Recon closed his eyes as waves from his horrible past began to converge on him. _"That question will be answered for another time Professor..."_ Ozpin nodded. "I understand, Mr. Recon." The room stayed silent for a moment.

 _"Sir, I myself have some questions to ask you."_ Ozpin looked at Recon and nodded.

 _"Where am I?"_ Ozpin read the question and leaned back in his chair.

"You are in the world of Remnant, inhabited by Humans, Faunus, and the dark forces known as the Grimm. The Beowolf that you fought was a Grimm." Recon leaned back in his chair, taking off his hat and began to stroke his brown hair. "Which I am very intrigued about."

Recon looked up in confusion.

"I've never seen such stealth without the use of your Semblance or any Dust weapons, and the impact that you survived without having an Aura." Recon was confused with those three words. _"Professor, can you please explain what Dust, Aura, and Semblance is?"_

Ozpin smirked.

He stood up and began his lecture. "Dust is a source of energy found here in the world of Remnant. Used in weapons, technology, and vehicles, it is what makes up our society today." Recon whistled. Who knew that they use one element to run their society today.

"Then there is our Aura, a manifestation in ones soul. It has both defensive purpose, and offensive purposes. When trained, your Aura becomes stronger, increasing your skill and strength." Recon was impressed with this worlds capabilities.

"Finally, there's our Semblance, a manifestation in ones personality. It gives us unique abilities. For example, Yang mostly focuses on strength, therefore when she uses her Semblance, each punch that she throws, grows stronger by the moment." Recon sat there with his mouth nearly on the floor.

This race is extraordinary, having superhuman powers that no human on Earth could posses. "You didn't use these abilities, and yet you defeated a Grimm. Which is very impressing if I do say so myself." Recon smiled a little under his scarf. "Therefore, I have a proposition for you." Recon leaned close to the desk.

 _"I'm all ears, Professor."_ He typed.

"How would you like to join Beacon to become a hunter?" Ozpin offered. Recons mind ran at break neck speed. Becoming a hunter to kill Grimm monsters, rather than killing humans, and it was also a chance for him to restart his life. Recon stood up from the chair and extended his hand for a shake. Ozpin smirked and accepted it.

"Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

So far, Recon liked this school a lot. Ozpin gave him a tour of the Library, the amphitheater, CCT, lecture hall, and the dining hall, which impressed him because of its size. Finally to end the tour, Ozpin was leading him to his dorm. Recon then began to think about the war back at his world.

 _'I wonder how everyone's doing without me, sure there are more recons fighting in the battlefield, but I wonder if they're having a search party going on to find me ..'_

His thoughts were cut short as Ozpin stopped at a dorm room. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it. "Here is where you will be staying during your time here, Mr. Recon."

The room was decent. It had four beds, two on the left side and two on the right, and it had a bathroom with a built in shower.

"Recon," He turned around and saw Ozpin with a stern look on his face, "Come to Beacon Cliff tomorrow at 7:20 for your initiation, and be ready." Recon saluted, causing Ozpin to chuckle.

"Also, try to fix that wound on your shoulder." He walked out the door leaving Recon at peace. With Ozpin mentioning about the wound, Recon began to feel an itching sensation on his shoulder, bug ignored it and jumped on his bed, exhaling loudly.

 _'Maybe I should greet my neighbors.'_

He stood up and walked out. Recon saw his neighbors door and was about to knock, but he was meet by a red projectile that bursted through the door causing him to fall. The door opened revealing a certain red haired girl holding an upgraded pistol. She looked down and her eyes widened, seeing Recon giving her the death stare.

 _'Ruby...'_

"I'm so dead..."

* * *

 _The Emerald Forest_

A shadow loomed over a sniper casing. The hand picked the casing up and began to analyze it. It grunted, flicking the casing back to the floor. "He was here." The shadow stood up, and looked at the dark forest ahead along with two others.

* * *

 **God forbid Ruby gets her hands on the MTAR-21 or the MG4 O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well then. This chapter took longer than I expected. Anywho, enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

 _Dream world_

"Just die already!"

Recon felt the heat on his face as an explosion rocked the floor beneath him. There were screams of pain an agony as the bullets struck their targets. An engineer slid to a crouching position as he held a SMAW launcher. "ROCKET!" He screamed. Before he fired, a barrage of bullets struck him, causing him to scream in agony and fall.

"Rook, drag him over here now!" Support ordered. Recon was currently hiding behind a wall, gripping his CS-LR fearfully. His eyes darted around as his breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Rook!" He felt a hand grab his scarf and forcefully pulled him towards Supports attention. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND GRAB HIM!" He screamed as he threw Recon to the floor.

Recon began to crawl towards the dying solider. Bullets struck the floor close to him causing him to stop for a brief moment and cover his head. The soldier groaned as his life came close to an end.

"Come on kid...you can do it.." He struggled. Recon looked up and saw hope in the dying soldiers eyes, and saw hope. He is suffering from fatal wounds, and he has hope in his eyes. Recon took deep breaths and continued crawling. The gunfire got more intense as he got closer to the engineer, his hand reached out as Recon within range.

Recon grabbed the engineer and began to crawl back slowly, carful not to open his wounds even more. "Come on! Your almost there!" Recons heart pumped faster, his eyes squinting shut as the gunfire got more accurate.

Finally, after an agonizing crawl, Recon made it back to Supports position. Support kneeled down an placed a finger on the engineers neck, feeling his pulse slow down. "We're loosing him, I need a medic over here!" Support shouted.

"Over here!" Shouted a someone with a southern accent. Support and Recon saw Assault running towards them with a defibrillator in hand. He slid to a stop and began rubbing them. "How's he doing?" Assault asked.

Support gave suppressive fire with his AWS light machine gun. "Shut up and bring him back to life!" He screamed. Assault sighed and placed the devices on the engineers chest. "CLEAR!"

Engineer jolted awake while clutching his chest. "Here, patch your self up with this medkit!" Assault said throwing him a medkit. Engineer opened the green container and began to treat his wounds.

"Thanks doc!" Engineer thanked with a smile. Assault nodded in response and stood up to run back to his position. "Hold it right there!" Support screamed, grabbing his collar and pulling him back. "Hey, what gives?!" Assault screamed trying to get out of his grasp.

"Are you in a squad?" Support asked. Assault looked at him and responded, "No, sir." Support looked at Engineer. "Are you in a squad?" Engineer stood up and held a firm stance "No, Sir!" Finally, he looked at Recon, who was gripping his head as he tried to protect himself from the horrors of war. Support walked up to him and gave a firm slap. "Hey, we're going to make it! I promise your we're going to!"

Recon looked up and gave a look of defeat, annoying Support. "Would you stop giving me those puppy eyes?! Man up! This is war, and I promise you that we are going to make it through together, alright?!" Recon looked behind Support and saw Assault giving him a thumbs up. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Engineer smirking. "You saved my damn life kiddo," Engineer felt a hard punch on his shoulder to find out it was Assault who punched him. Engineer rolled his eyes under his shades, "And if your in trouble, you damn well know that we'll be there to get you out." Recon began to smile under his scarf, this was the first time he smiled after a while, and it felt good.

Support grabbed Recons hand a pulled him up. Recon, Engineer, and Assault looked at Support. "Awaiting your orders, sir."

* * *

 _Beacon_

Recons eyes shot open as his dream ended. He groaned and sat up on his bed, smacking his lips together. Standing up, he popped a few joints, causing him to sigh in satisfaction.

 _'Boy do I miss them.'_ He thought to himself sadly. Support, Engineer, and Assault were like brothers to him. Support being the big brother of course. He remembered the prank that they did to Assault, and boy was he pissed. Recon chuckled quietly and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror.

 _'Wait, last time I checked wasn't I 25 years old?!'_

Recon was extremely shocked by this, he looked 8 years younger! His facial features changed from being an adult, to a teenager, but he still had his battle scars. The new scar on his shoulder, cut marks and bullet marks on his chest, and finally, the deep scar on his neck. Recon sighed as touched it.

 _'8 more years of silence for me...'_ He then looked at the time, and saw that he had one hour for Initiation. Recon smiled as he had plenty of time to wash up, gear up, and relax when he got to the cliff. He then turned on the warm water, and enjoyed a long relaxing shower he needed for months.

* * *

 _Beacon Cliff_

Ozpin, along with Glynda Goodwitch and Team RWBY, were walking down the hill towards Beacon cliff, where Recon would begin his Initiation.

Ruby was pretty excited to see Recons weapons in action, plus the M1911 she was hyped up as well, not because of his weapons, but because she wanted to see how he fought in hand to hand combat. Blake was interested in Recon, she never knew how he fought when he arrived in Remnant, and he looked like the type of person who would stick to the shadows. Weiss thought that he was okay, sure he's silent most of the time, but if he has one of those days when he gets under her skin like Ruby did in Grimm studies, well, she'll most likely freeze him on the spot.

As Ozpin reached the end of the hill, he saw Recon sitting on a rock, sharpening his knife. "Ah, your early." Ozpin said getting Recons attention.

He looked up and smiled when he saw visitors for his initiation. He sheathed his knife and stood up walked towards them. "Ready for your Initiation?" Glynda asked. Recon looked at her and nodded.

"Please stand on the pad." She pointed to the pad with the Beacon insignia on it.

Recon stepped on the pad and stood firm as Ozpin and Goodwitch were in front of him. "Welcome to your initiation Mr. Recon, here are your objectives," Recon look at Ozpin strait in the eye like as if he were a drill Sargent, "You will be launched into the Emerald Forest from here. After you land, make your way to the northern end of the forest."

 _'Sounds simp-DID HE JUST SAY LAUNCH?!'_

"You will meet opposition along the way, so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die, Mr. Recon."

 _'Sounds like my first deployment at Metro.'_

"Once you reach the path you will find an abandoned temple, containing several relics. You must choose one."

' _This better not be any Indiana Jones bullshit..'_

"Once you have chosen it, you will climb back up the cliff, guarding the relic." Recon nodded as he under stood his objectives.

"Good, are there any questions, Mr. Recon?" He asked receiving a _'no'_ from Recon. "Good luck." Recon heard the gears under the pad load. In the blink of an eye, Recon was launched up into the air flailing his arms around.

 _'OHHHHH MYYY GOOOOD. THIS IS WAYY WORSE THAN THE FUCKING SHANGHAI BUILDING!'_ He looked around quickly for a soft spot to land and saw a clearing. Getting into a sky diving position, he dove strait for the clearing, going fast enough to break all his bones.

 _'Wait for it...'_ Gripped the pin on his bag to deploy the chute. The ground was coming closer fast as time began to run out.

 _'Now!'_

He pulled the pin on his bag, deploying the chute. The force of the fall slowed down tremendously, causing the blood in Recon to rush strait to his face, making him disoriented for a second. He pulled out his SOFLAM and saw no signs of any Grimm. _'So far so good.'_ Once he landed, he put his SOFLAM back on his hip and brought out his M98B sniper rifle. He stood up and saw a path leading to the northern side of the forest.

 _'Here we go.'_ Recon loaded a bullet into the chamber, and began running down the path.

* * *

 _Beacon Cliff_

Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he looked at the monitor. He was impressed with his strategy, after landing he took out a strange device that seemed to detect any oncoming threats. _'Very impressive Mr. Recon.'_

* * *

 _The Emerald Forest_

Recon slowly walked down the trail on high alert. His finger twitching on the trigger of his sniper, waiting for any Grimm to pop out its head. He had been running for about a mile, and he decided to stop running to save energy.

 _'It's quiet, too quiet...'_

Recon slowed his walk, his eye on the scope as he looked in the bushes. He quickly took out his SOFLAM and scanned the bushes looking for any enemies. _'Got two coming towards my position..'_

Putting the device away, he quickly scooped a chunk of soil and splashed it all over his body and face. He then found a tree and quickly jumped, grabbing on to a branch and began to climb. He then found a stable branch, and climbed on to it, lying prone. _'They should be here right about...now.'_

The moment he finished two Beowolves jumped out of the bush snarling, thinking that Recon was standing there. _'Hello Romeo, and I see you brought Juliet..'_ Recon aimed his crosshairs on the two monsters.

 _'Do you want to know what happens to you two in the end of your story?'_ He placed his finger on the trigger and slowed his breathing.

 _'You both die.'_

*CRACK*

The high caliber round bursted through the barrel as a the thunderous clap of the rifle sealed their fate. The bullet whizzed through the air and penetrated the both of the Beowolves heads, hearing the satisfying sound of the bone mask being penetrated by the bullet. It entered through the first Beowolves head and bursted out through the back, the bullet then penetrating the second one as it stopped at the middle of the beasts brain. The two fell down to the floor dead as a pool of blood began to form around them. Recon jumped down from the tree and walked passed the two dead Beowolfs. He loaded another round into the chamber, the used one falling out and landing right next to the monsters head, claiming that their fate has been sealed.

* * *

 _Beacon Cliff_

Ozpin and Glynda kept a strait face after the events that transpired before them on the monitor, but Team RWBY on the other hand had a look of shock on their face. They all just witnessed Recon kill two Beowolfs with one shot. Ruby then grabbed Yang and shook her screaming, "I NEED TO GET MY HANDS ON HIS SNIPER!"

Yang winced at how loud she screamed and reminded herself not to let Ruby in Recons dorm when he's out.

* * *

 _The Emerald Forest_

Recon continued walking for another 10 minutes without any confrontation of the Grimm. _'Wonder if there's more Grimm like creatures out their besides those Beowolves.'_ Recon thought to himself. After 5 more minutes of walking, he found the abandoned temple.

 _'Finally.'_ He sighed in relief and jogged towards the temple.

The relics came into view and they were, _'Chess pieces?'_ Recon looked at the pieces in confusion. There were four pieces. A gold pawn, bishop, knight, and rook. He looked closer and saw that the rook had a symbol of a crosshairs. _'_ _Strange..'_ He picked up the rook piece and inspected it. Recon shrugged and putted the piece in his pocket.

 _'Welp, time to head back on hooOOLLYY SHIT!'_

His thought was cut off when he was staring at the face of an Ursa Major. It's red eyes staring into Recons soul as saliva came from its mouth.

 _'H-Hey Yogi. Ya need help finding a picnic basket?'_ His answer was a loud roar coming from the beast.

 _'_ _Yeah, fuck this I'm out..'_

Recon grabbed his upgraded M1911 from his holster and began firing at the red projectiles leaving a red burning mark after they struck the Ursa, causing it to roar in pain.

It glared at Recon and brought its massive claw up preparing for a strike. Recon widened his eyes and rolled out of the way, dodging the attack. He then grabbed his Boot knife and stabbed it on the Ursa. The beast roared in pain as it saw Recon place a strange device on its claw and then run away quickly.

The Ursa roared as it began to chase him down the path.

' _I think someone should lend you a hand!'_ Recon pressed the detonator, causing the C4 on its hand to explode, completely obliterating its entire claw.

The shockwave threw Recon to the floor. He quickly looked at the dust settle and saw the beast struggling to get up. Recon had the opportunity to finish it off, so he grabbed his knife and charged at the beast full sprint. He was about to plunge the knife into its head, but it's one good claw caught him off guard, sending him flying towards a destroyed bridge. Recon quickly got up holding his arm in pain and saw the Ursa charging at him with its one good claw. He grabbed his pistol and fired an entire mag at the Ursa, but it didn't do anything but leave more red holes on its body, making it angrier.

Recon backed up slowly as he came close to the edge of the bridge. He loaded another mag into the pistol and aimed. The Ursa came closer, roaring with all of its might as its meal was getting closer. Recon glared at it as he grabbed his knife and aimed his gun.

 _'If I'm going down, your coming down with me..'_

He charged at the Ursa. The adrenalin in his veins kicking in as his vision began to sharpen and his muscles getting stronger. Recon jumped high when the beast was in range. He fired four shots onto the beasts back, he then grabbed his knife with both hands and plunged it in the bullet wound. The Ursa roared loudly, trying to kick Recon off its back

Recon saw the head in view and jumped towards it. He was about to plunge in his knife into its head, but the claw finally grabbed Recon, pulling him off and throwing him up high in the air. Recon panicked as he tried reach for the pin of his chute.

He began to fall into the beasts mouth. Recon closed his eyes and waited for the end.

"FIRE!"

Recon was met by the sounds of loud gunfire. He opened his eyes and saw the Ursa Majors body get riddled with bullets. He then saw a rocket that flied towards the beasts head and struck it, causing Recon to fly up again and fall towards the edge of the bridge.

"Gotcha!"

Recon felt a hand grab his arm and stop him from falling. He looked up and was meet by a man wearing shades, a baseball cap, and a headset, who had a smile on his face.

"Told ya that we would get ya out of trouble, kiddo!"

* * *

 **I know that their introduction made you smirk or smile :D**


	5. Chapter 5

***INHALE...EXHALE***

First things first, Im back and im brining this story backs as well. So, those who have been waiting for a year for an update, there's an update coming. Not tomorrow, but it will come.

Second, I'm going to explain why I've been dead for a year. Three reasons...life, writers block, and the fear of hate. Don't get me wrong, the constrictive criticism you guys have me helped me a lot and I appreciate that, but there were some comments that kinda backhanded me harshly, which therefore caused my fear of harsh hate to arise and to stop writing.

After a year of silence I now come back to my story followers and favers better than ever. I will not fear the hate like I did back then, I'll just simply shrug it off and move on.

Recon and the gang are back, and hint hint...the two mutes will meet sometime during the story!

Anyways guys, I'll see you real soon! :D

P.S. I cringed so hard when I read the misspellings and typos I did when I first stared writing this...dear Lord...-_-


	6. What's been going on

***INHALE...EXHALE***

First things first, Im back and im brining this story backs as well. So, those who have been waiting for a year for an update, there's an update coming. Not tomorrow, but it will come.

Second, I'm going to explain why I've been dead for a year. Three reasons...life, writers block, and the fear of hate. Don't get me wrong, the constrictive criticism you guys have me helped me a lot and I appreciate that, but there were some comments that kinda backhanded me harshly, which therefore caused my fear of harsh hate to arise and to stop writing.

After a year of silence I now come back to my story followers and favers better than ever. I will not fear the hate like I did back then, I'll just simply shrug it off and move on.

Recon and the gang are back, and hint hint...the two mutes will meet sometime during the story!

Anyways guys, I'll see you real soon! :D

P.S. I cringed so hard when I read the misspellings and typos I did when I first stared writing this...dear Lord...-_-


End file.
